The Marriage
by Pipacs
Summary: AU - For one of them this word meant slavery, for the other it meant freedom...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm kind of new to here, so this is my very first fanfic. This story was in my head for a really long time, and now I want to

share it with you. Before you start reading it, I have to warn you, that this is an AU story and the characters are all very OOC.

Now read the story and review it! :)

(Before I forget to mention, my English is not perfect so please forgive me the grammar mistakes.)

* * *

**An arranged marriage**

"NO WAY IN HELL!" shouted a young black haired man angrily! "I don't accept this!"

"Calm down Luffy! Unfortunately you have no choice!" said a black haired woman. "This is what your father requests from you."

"I don't care! There's no way in hell I would get married with a complete stranger. I won't get married in this life! So tell him that he should forget about it." said the man who was still fuming.

"Yeah, he thought that this would be your answer. I'm afraid that this thing is not so easy. If you don't get married, you will lose everything. Your house, your money, and your inheritance. If I were you I would think about it."

The young man's eyes widened. He froze from the shock. There's no way that his father would be so cruel.

He thought that this day will come when his father will demand that he should get married and produce an heir to the family. After all he was Monkey D. Luffy, the only son of one of the richest man in Goa, Monkey D. Dragon. His father owned a lot of company, he was rich and had a lot of power. Of course he wanted to protect the family and everything he built up by give it to his son who would also would have a son and so on. Although Luffy was really talented in business, he was not the type of person who would want a wife and kids. He liked partying, and he was a player. He loved his freedom and the fact that he could do everything. But with a family he wouldn't be free anymore.

That was the reason he was so angry. He didn't want this and the worst thing was that his father didn't allowed him to pick out his wife. It's not that he would be more willing to get married if he could have chosen his wife.

The company which belonged to his direction was a travel agency which specialized for organizing of voyages to the most dangerous ocean of the world to The Grand Line. He was successful, but unfortunately all of the power belonged to his father, so he had the right to take away the company from him.

Luffy was sitting in his office with the lawyer of the family, Nico Robin. She was the most talented lawyer in the whole country. He desperately tried to find a way to escape from this marriage, but the more he tried to find an escape, the less was the chance to find a legal way.

"I'm sorry Luffy, you can't avoid your fate. You have to get married." said Robin calmly.

Luffy looked out the window.

"But I didn't even know her. Can't I get married with my girlfriend, Hancock. She is beautiful and I know her." said Luffy with some hope in his voice.

"I'm afraid it is not an option. Besides, I wouln't say that Hancock is your girlfriend while you are meeting other girls as well." said Robin. She was also one of Luffy's closest friend as well, so she could tell Luffy her sincere opinions.

"It's true. But officially she is my girlfriend. She is the one I show up in every public event."

"I know, but in your father's opinion she is not suitable for you."

"How the hell does he know that the woman he picked is more suitable?"

"Believe me, he knew. I know only a few things about her. She is the adopted daughter of a rich business man called Arlong. He has a security company which is the best in the country. Your father wants that company. That is why you have to get married with her."

"What? Is she adopted? Are you kidding me? Just because my father wants a new company I have to get married?"

"Yeah, that is the case. By the way, you will have the chance to get to know your soon-to-be wife tomorrow evening."

"What? So soon?" asked Luffy in complete disbelief.

"Yeah, and the wedding will be in a month."

"WHAT? Robin, please find a way to escape from this marriage." said Luffy in a pleading voice.

"Well, I think there is an escape." said Robin.

"Really? Tell me!" said Luffy with full of hope.

"If you could find an excellent cartographer who would be able to make the complete and exact map of the Grand Line, with that you could earn as much money as you need to buy the company from your father. In that way you become independent and you can do whatever you want. You can divorce."

"But in this way I also have to get married." said Luffy disappointedly.

"It's true, but not forever. You don't need to have kids and so on. Consider it!"

"Yeah, you are right. But so far I've tested at least 100 cartographers, and no one was good enough."

"Don't give up. I'm sure that there is someone, who can draw that map."

"Yeah, you are right. That is what I will do. Get married, find a good cartographer, buy the company and get divorced." said Luffy. Now he was a bit calmer.

* * *

The other night came really quickly. Luffy was in his house to get prepared for the evening. He was really nervous. That is why he called his best friend Zoro to keep him sane.

"What if she is ugly as hell?" asked Luffy desperately.

"That would be funny, you know." said Zoro smirking.

"No, that wouldn't. I'd rather commit suicide."

"Don't do that. Look, your house is big, you don't need to sleep in the same room and since you are planning to get divorced later on, you don't have to sex with her to produce an heir."

"It's true. But if she will be my wife, I'll have to show up with her in everywhere."

"Then you will attend less social events. By the way I have a feeling that the girl won't be ugly."

"I hope that you are right. This is bad enough in the way it is now."

After a little silence Zoro continued the conversation.

"By the way, did you think about that what if she is beautiful and you fall in love with her?"

Luffy dropped the shirt he was about to put on. First he was frozen, he needed time to process the question, and then he started laughing. He laughed about 5 minutes and he hardly could stop it.

"Are you kidding, right? It's the most impossible thing in the world. This is ridiculous. You are crazy. No way. Impossible!" said Luffy while he tried to stop his laughter.

Zoro just smiled.

"We'll see! Now, get ready, your father will be here in five minutes."

"Five minutes and I'll be dead." said Luffy, his good mood disappeared in a blink of an eye.

After five minutes his father arrived with a limousine. Before Luffy got in Zoro said some encouraging words and they left for the restaurant where Luffy could meet his future wife.

Of course the restaurant was a really expensive one called Baratie. It was owned by one if his best friends adoptive father.

That was the moment when Luffy got an idea.

A mischievous smile appeared on his face but his father realised it immediately.

"Luffy, if you are planning to be impolite and show that you are an idiot just to scare her away, then the game is over and you'll lose everything. If this marriage won't happen, your life will turn into a living hell. "

'Crap, how the hell did he know what I was planning.' thought Luffy. 'I think, I don't have much choice, I have to act nice.'

They stepped into the restaurant. The waiter recognized them and led them to a separate room where everything was already prepared for the guests.

"Your guests haven't arrived yet, but as soon as they arrived I will lead them here. Can I bring you something to drink?"

"Yeah, I would like something strong, like whisky." said Luffy.

"Oi, remember what I've said earlier." said Dragon threateningly.

"I know, it's just one glass, no more."

"Right. Then a whisky and that is all. Thank you!"

After 10 minutes the waiter came in.

"Excuse me, your guests are here." said the waiter.

"Send them in." said Dragon.

First a tall man stepped in with a really scary face. Luffy was startled for a moment. The man wasn't attractive at all. Then he quickly reminded himself that the girl is not related to him. Luffy was so nervous that he forgot to breathe for a few seconds, until finally she stepped in…

His future wife…

Luffy's chin fell to the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. For a moment he forgot about the marriage and see only a beautiful woman with long mikan coloured hair which almost reached her waste. She wore black high heels, and a simple black dress in which he could see her perfect curves. The dress was a strapless mini dress, which let you see her beautiful legs.

For a half minute Luffy just stared at her with opened mouth until his father's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"I can see that you like what you see."

Now Luffy woke up, and started to see her as a woman who intended to steal his freedom. Now she wasn't so stunning, but she still was really beautiful in his eyes.

"Luffy, let me introduce you your future wife. Her name is Nami."

Their eyes met each other, and after they shook hands, the dinner about the two young adults future life started...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Here is the second chapter. I hope you'll like it.

I would like to thank you for your kind reviews. I was very happy to read them.

Again, excuse me for the grammar mistakes.

Now, read and review! :D

Diclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Ps.: Inner thoughts:_ like this._

* * *

**The Deal, The Wedding and The Bet**

The dinner was quiet, at least for Nami and Luffy. They were just sitting and eating, not a single word left their lips. Meanwhile Arlong and Dragon were speaking about the wedding and the union of the two companies.

Luffy sometimes glanced at Nami. Mostly when she was eating and didn't pay attention. She was exactly that kind of girl he would gladly see in his bed. But since she was the one he had to marry, he considered her as a forbidden fruit. He wanted to make as little contact with her as he could. When he saw her, he remembered Zoro's words. 'What if she is beautiful and you…'

_No, that won't happen! Not in this life!_

The dinner continued for 1 hour, and then Dragon suddenly stood up waking up Luffy from his thinking.

"Well, Arlong, I suggest we should go and leave the two youngsters to get to know each other. What about going to my office to make some paper works about the union?"

"I think it's a good idea." said Arlong and he also stood up.

"Then, have a good time you too." said Dragon and they left the room and the restaurant.

Luffy was startled for a few seconds. He cursed his father that he left him in such an awkward situation. However, Nami's face was absolutely emotionless.

For five minutes neither of them spoke a word. The silence was unbearable, at least for Luffy , so he decided to break it.

"Soo, we will get married in a month, huh?" said Luffy.

_Ok this was very lame, but somehow I had to start the conversation. _

Nami just nodded and Luffy almost fell from his chair. He thought that she would at least tell something about it.

"What do you think of this marriage?" asked Luffy. He was really curious about it whether she wanted it or not. But Nami stayed silent, she only looked into Luffy's eyes. Luffy started to feel a bit uneasy.

_How beautiful eyes she has. What? No, Luffy! Focus!_

"You know, I can't read your mind, so unless you are mute or something, could you answer me?" Luffy started to lose his patience. That was the moment when Nami finally started to speak.

"What do you want me to answer this question?" asked Nami in a very cold voice.

Luffy was a bit surprised, that she answered his question with another. Suddenly he didn't know what to say, just looked at her. He saw that the woman in front of him was not a weak and fragile girl. So he decided to be honest with her.

"Ok, look. I will be totally honest with you. This marriage is the worst thing what happened in my life. In other words I don't want to get married neither you nor another woman, so don't take it personally. But since I can lose of everything, I have to do it.

"I see. It must be really tough for you." said Nami calmly and take a sip from her wine.

"Don't tell me that you want to marry me." said Luffy a bit irritated.

Nami made a little smile and Luffy's heart skipped a beat.

"I didn't say that I want to marry YOU." said Nami. Luffy was confused now.

"Then why are you so calm?" asked Luffy.

"It's hard to explain. But I need this marriage or I could say that I need to get married with someone."

Luffy was even more confused.

"Why?"

Nami tensed a bit and looked a bit uneasy.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." said Nami.

"What? This doesn't make any sense? Couldn't you just pick out some other guy, maybe someone who you are in love with? Why me?"

"I didn't have any choice. Arlong didn't let me."

"Well, I still don't get this."

"You don't need to."

"But I need to, because this is crazy. At least you could tell me why you want to marry so much!" said Luffy irritated.

"I won't tell you." said Nami calmly.

Luffy started to feel a little anger inside of him but he controlled himself.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell, I won't force you. But we need to make some things clear. Firstly, don't expect me to live my life as a married man. I have quite a big house so we will live in separate rooms. So when no one sees us, I won't behave like a husband and you don't need to behave like a wife. I won't be interested in your personal life, you can do whatever you want, you can go wherever you want to go. But in exchange you can't be interested in my personal life."

Nami's face was totally emotionless, she just listened quietly.

"Is that all?" asked Nami. Luffy thought about it for a second.

"No, there is one more thing. Don't fall in love with me. If you do, then it's not my problem." said Luffy seriously.

For a few seconds there was silence between them. Then Nami started to laugh. Luffy was totally shocked. He didn't expect this reaction. When Nami saw Luffy's confused face she laughed harder.

Meanwhile Luffy just sat there and watched the laughing Nami in complete disbelief. It was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard, but he was too surprised at that moment to admit it. After a few minutes Luffy snapped out of his astonishment.

"I can see that you find this really funny. But I would be glad if you share your true opinion about this." said Luffy seriously. Nami was started to calm down, and after she composed herself she started to speak.

"Fine by me. I agree with everything." said Nami gaining back his calm self. Then she reached out her hand and Luffy accepted it.

"Then it's a deal." said Luffy. Inside he was a bit happy that he managed to arrange the things like this. Now he could almost live his old life. After they shook hands, they decided that it was time to go home as there was nothing more to speak about.

"I guess I'll see you at the wedding." said Luffy.

"Yeah, I guess so. Then, see you." said Nami and got in her car.

Luffy stayed there for a little while and just looked after Nami's car deep in his thoughts.

_This girl is something. I can't believe that she accepted everything what I said to her. It's too good to be true. However, I don't understand her, why she needs to marry me or someone. Whatever the reason is I will find out._

After a five minutes Luffy also got in his car and went home.

* * *

That one month before the wedding went very quickly. For Luffy this one month was one of the worst parts of his life. He constantly debate with his father about the wedding, and his girlfriend Hancock was also angry with him because of that he was really busy to find a good cartographer. But no one was good enough for the task.

The wedding took place at the Baratie where Luffy and Nami first met each other. Luffy was one of the separate rooms with his best friend Zoro. Luffy was lifeless and Zoro tried to cheer him up a bit.

"At least you have to marry with a beautiful woman, right? You worried for nothing when you first met her." said Zoro.

"Yeah. But this fact hardly can make the things better for me."

"Then think about the fact that this won't last forever. After you find a good cartographer, you can get divorced and everything will be the same as before the wedding."

"Yeah, but it's not that simple. I've been looking for that cartographer for almost a year and nothing."

"Don't worry. I think that you will find one soon."

"I hope so."

Zoro glanced at his clock.

"I think it's time to go."

At that moment Luffy looked like someone who is preparing for his death.

"Come on, Luffy. It won't be so horrible!" said Zoro.

With that they left the room and went into the main hall.

The main hall was decorated simply. In the middle of the room there was a little altar. It wasn't a fancy wedding and only a few people took part in it. From Luffy's side, there was his father, Robin, Zoro and his other best friend Sanji, who owned the Baratie. From Nami's side there was Arlong and her adoptive sister, Nojiko. And there were some other people from the two companies.

Luffy was grateful that his father didn't insist on a big wedding.

He stood at the altar and waited for his future wife to appear. After five minutes, music could be heard and Nami appeared at the entrance of the main hall.

When Luffy saw her, his lips parted a bit from the surprise. She was stunning. A few moments he managed to forget that he is in his own wedding and was about to married. He only saw Nami in the room as she approached him. She wore a simple white A-line dress. There was a little white flower in her long hair. There wasn't anything special on her, but she was beautiful the way she was.

Luffy couldn't get his eyes away from her. Zoro was standing next to him. He saw Luffy's reaction and smirked.

Then the wedding started, and Luffy's carefree life was over… for a while, he thought.

After the wedding a small reception was held. Luffy and Nami stood in front of the altar next to each other with a glass of champagne. Some of the guests went to congratulate to them. After Dragon and Arlong, Luffy's friends approached them.

"Oi Luffy, could you introduce us your beautiful wife?" asked, Sanji.

"Yeah. So this is Nami, my wife. Nami, these are some of my best friends. The man with green hair is Zoro the vice-president of my company and my right hand. The woman with black hair is Nico Robin, she is the lawyer of the family and Zoro's wife, and the guy with blond hair is Sanji, he is the owner of this restaurant." said Luffy a bit bored.

"Nice to meet you guys." said Nami politely.

"It's really nice to meet you too." said Robin smiling.

Later Zoro, Sanji and Luffy went to get something to eat. Nami looked after them. Her face seemed emotionless again, but actually if someone looked at her more carefully, then it could be seen some pain on her face. And Robin saw it.

"You know, Luffy is not a bad person." said the black haired lawyer. "It's just that this happened so quickly and he wasn't prepared."

"I know." said Nami with a little smile on her face.

"Well, if you want to talk to someone, you can calm me anytime. If Luffy is mean to you just give me or Zoro a call and we take care of him." said Robin.

Nami's smile grew.

"Thanks, Robin."

Meanwhile the boys…

"Oi Luffy. Your wife is really pretty. You could be a bit happier." said Sanji.

"It's not that easy." said Luffy irritated.

Luffy grabbed a big piece of meat and put it on his plate.

"At least the food is good." said Luffy.

"I give you two months." said Zoro out of the blue. Luffy looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"To fall in love with her." said Zoro casually. Luffy almost choked from the meat he was about to swallow and started coughing.

"What? Are you crazy? I said I won't fall for her." said Luffy.

"Actually, I think one month would be also enough but I give you two because you're a bit slow." said Zoro smirking.

"What does this supposed to mean? I won't fall in love with her. So it's nonsense." said Luffy angrily.

"What about a bet?" asked Zoro.

"I said that you will fall in love with her in two month. If you do, you will buy me a car and also give me a month vacation." said Zoro.

"The car is ok, but a month long vacation…" said Luffy in disbelief.

"Are you afraid or something?" asked Zoro.

"No I'm not. What if I win?"

"Well, if you win, I will sell my three precious katanas."

Luffy and Sanji's eyes widened.

"Zoro are you crazy? I won't fall in love, you can't sell those katanas, they are really precious for you."

"Yes they are. I don't thinks that I will have to sell them, because I will win this bet."

"You know what? I accept. But don't come to me crying after you sold them." said Luffy smirking.

"You know I'm really curious about, how you will manage to direct the company without me for a month." said Zoro.

With that they shook hands and the bet was on.

The wedding didn't last very long. After the reception Luffy and Nami went Luffy's house, which was from that day was Nami's house as well. Luffy's house had 3 bedrooms with bathroom in the upstairs and in downstairs there was a big kitchen, a dining room and a living room. Also there was a cellar, with cinema room and little gym. The garden was quite big and it was full of plants and there was a big swimming pool as well.

"Here we are." said Luffy. "Come with me, I'll show your room."

They went upstairs. Luffy led Nami to her room.

"Ok, this will be your room." then he opened the door. The room was really cosy and it was nicely furnished. The walls were painted with orange colour and there was a big double bed, a desk, a led TV, a sofa, a wardrobe and a closet in the room.

"I hope you like it." said Luffy.

"It's nice. Thank you." said Nami softly.

"If you need something just let me know. You can use everything, the pool, the gym, the cinema room in the cellar. You can go everywhere in the house except my room. Ok?"

"Yeah." said Nami.

"Well, then good night." said Luffy.

"Good night." said Nami.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Guys!

First I would like to thank you for your reviews, I got only positive things so I was really happy and I hope you will like my story in the future as well. I'll definitely try my best.

Now, here is the third chapter. It's a bit late I know, but I hope you'll like it!

Reviews are appriciated in the future too! :D

* * *

**Fate has other plans...**

After the wedding, the first week was completely uneventful. They almost didn't see each other. The only words what left their mouth was some kind of greeting when they managed to bump into each other in the house. But that was really rare because Luffy always woke up very early in the morning and went to work and he got home late when he supposed that Nami was already asleep. For Luffy it was almost as if nothing would have happened. He visited different bars and dated different girls in almost every night. Besides he managed to make up with Hancock since she was really angry with him about the marriage. But these things didn't stop Luffy from finding that cartographer. Even everything was almost the same, he wanted his absolute freedom back.

On Nami's side this was totally different. Even if it wasn't the type of marriage what every usual girl was dreaming about. She knew from the first moment that Luffy wouldn't pay very much attention to her and she was ok with it. She was completely aware of the fact that Luffy probably hated her and he would do anything to end this marriage. But she knew that it wouldn't happen anytime soon, so she didn't worried about it for the time being. Or that was what she believed…

Little did Nami and Luffy know that the fate had totally other plans with them…

It was 8 in the morning when Nami woke up. She got out of her bed and went to the window to observe the weather. This was an old custom she did every morning. She smiled when she saw that the weather was nice and she decided that she would take a walk later. She went to her bathroom to wash her face before she headed to the kitchen to drink a cup of coffee and have something to eat for breakfast. Since she thought that Luffy had been already gone to work she didn't change her clothes so she stayed in her tank top and mini shorts and walked down to the kitchen. But before she entered the kitchen, she heard some mumbling from the sofa which was in the middle of the living room. She froze for a few moments before she slowly went to the sofa to find Luffy sleeping on it.

It was obvious that he got home really late and he must have been drunk a bit and collapsed when she reached the sofa. He wore his work suit although it was totally messed up, just as his hair.

Suddenly Nami didn't know what she should do with him. Should she wake him up or just let him sleep? But it was 8.30 and Luffy should have been already in his office. She decided to wake him up, so she gently poked his shoulder.

"Oi! Wake up! Luffy!" said Nami not very loud. But nothing happened. "Luffy! Wake up! It's already 8.30!" tried Nami again a bit louder this time and she poked his shoulder a bit stronger.

That was the moment when Luffy stirred a bit and mumbled something incoherent and suddenly reached out his arms only to circle them around Nami's waist and pull her to him. Nami was startled and lost her balance and fell on top of Luffy.

"Gimme five minutes!" said Luffy and tightened his grip.

Nami was in a deep shock. She didn't know what to do. She was just lying on top of Luffy and his grip was so strong that she couldn't move. But the strangest thing was that she didn't feel like getting up. Somehow it wasn't so bad… She could feel his well-toned torso beneath her and this together with his strong arms was strangely comforting to her. But she knew that if she didn't do something immediately that would be very awkward later. She made an attempt to get out from Luffy's grip. She concentrated so much that she didn't realise that Luffy's eyes were open and watching her. Then she looked at Luffy's face and that was the moment when she saw that Luffy was wide awake and starring at her. For a few long seconds neither of them moved or said anything. They just stared into each other's eyes.

They couldn't take their eyes from the other until the entrance door opened and Zoro stepped into the house. His chin almost fell to the floor when he saw Luffy and Nami on the sofa.

"Wow! Did I interrupt something?" asked Zoro smirking after he woke up from the shock.

Nami jumped off of Luffy with slightly blushed faces. Then before someone could have said anything she quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Luffy stayed lying on the sofa and his face was totally shocked. He didn't understand what have just happened.

"Oi Luffy, you could have at least called me that you are busy. I could have also had some fun with Robin in the morning. It's not fair." said Zoro still smirking.

"What? I.. didn't…" said Luffy slowly waking up from the shock.

"You don't have to explain it! I totally understand you."

"Oi, Zoro! It's not what it looks like!" said Luffy.

"Oh, really? Then what?" asked Zoro.

"Um… well… I don't know… When I woke up she was on top of me, ok? I don't know how, but I don't care. Anyway, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Luffy trying to change the subject.

"I came to check up on you. You weren't in the office. And since you drank so much the other night I thought it would be better see if you managed to make it at least to your house. But I can see everything is alright." said Zoro.

"Ah, I see. Sorry. Then I'm going to take a quick shower and we can go to the office." said Luffy and went up to his room.

As soon as Luffy was upstairs Zoro made his way to the kitchen where he supposed Nami to be. She was standing by the counter back to the door when Zoro stepped into the kitchen.

He coughed a bit to gain her attention. She shuddered a bit then turned around to face him.

"Well, I can see that you two start getting along well." said Zoro breaking the silence between them.

"Oh, no! You misunderstood the previous situation." said Nami quickly.

"Did I?"

"Yeah! I just went to wake him up, and suddenly he grabbed me and I lost my balance and fell on top of him. It was just an accident." said Nami a bit nervously.

"Oh! I see. Well, I thought that you two are…"

"No! Of course not!" said Nami interrupting Zoro. "Anyway, would you like a cup of coffee or something?" asked Nami changing the awkward subject.

"No thanks. I'm fine." said Zoro. By the way, you've been married now for a week, right?" asked Zoro.

"Um, yeah." answered Nami.

"How was the first week?" asked Zoro.

"Well, nothing special. I know that in a normal case I should say that it was amazing and all. But this is obviously not a normal case." said Nami laughing a bit uneasily.

"Yeah, that true. But be a bit patient with Luffy. He will be more friendly later on. I'm sure about it." said Zoro smiling.

"Well, he is not that bad. I mean, for me it's ok. I know that he didn't want this whole thing and he probably hates me for this." said Nami.

"I wont't say that he hates you. Luffy is not like that. You'd better know this." said Zoro seriously.

Nami looked at him a bit confused. Somehow it was a bit good to hear that Luffy didn't hate her. But she couldn't believe it.

"Anyway, I will do everything not to disturb him too much." said Nami.

Zoro looked at her questioningly but before he could have said anything Luffy stepped into the kitchen.

"Oi, I'm ready. We can go!" said Luffy.

"You were fast. Ok, let's go!" said Zoro. "See you later, Nami."

"See you!" said Nami.

"See you!" said Luffy quietly and left the kitchen so fast that Nami didn't have the chance to answer.

When the house was empty again and she made sure that Luffy was gone she ran up to her room and jumped into her bed burying her face in the pillows.

_What the hell was this?_

* * *

Luffy was sitting in his office staring out the big windows. The view was amazing, but he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't pay much attention to that or to Zoro who has just stepped into his office. He had to call him three times when Luffy finally managed to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oi, are you here?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah. What?" asked Luffy a bit sulky.

"Your secretary said that you cancelled everything for today. Is everything alright?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah. I'm just tired and my head is killing me." said Luffy.

"Well, you shouldn't drink so much." said Zoro.

"I know, I know."

"Look. If you're this tired you should go back home to sleep. Maybe Nami join you again!" said Zoro chuckling. But when he saw Luffy's angry eyes he regretted his previous sentence immediately.

"Calm down! I was just kidding. You don't need to kill me." said Zoro.

"Seriously, couldn't you just get over it already?" said Luffy irritated.

"Ok, I won't bring this up again." said Zoro.

"Good." said Luffy. "Ok, I guess I call Hancock and spend the day with her."

Zoro just sweatdropped at this.

"Seriously what do you see in that bitch?" asked Zoro

"She is good, really good if you know what I mean." said Luffy smirking.

"I guess I know." said Zoro.

Luffy grabbed his phone and was about to push the calling button when Zoro started speaking again.

"By the way, I talked to Nami in the morning." said Zoro.

Luffy put back his phone on the table.

"Yeah. I know." said Luffy.

"She thinks that you hated her and that's why she does everything not to disturb your life." said Zoro seriously.

"I know."

"I think you should talk to her about this and about the morning." said Zoro and left the office quickly before Luffy could have answered.

Luffy just stared at the door. Somewhere deep inside of him he knew that Zoro was right. When he heard Nami saying that he hated her he almost barged into the kitchen to tell her that it's not true. But he didn't like her either and definitely didn't love her. Honestly he didn't know what he felt about her. And that scared him a bit. That's why he considered better to avoid her as much as he could which he managed to do until this morning.

_Dammit! What should I do with this! This is too crazy!_

Luffy put his head on the table for a few minutes before he slowly managed to calm himself down enough to grab his phone again and call his so-called girlfriend.

* * *

It was almost evening when Nami got home from the town. She went out for a walk to calm herself down a bit. Now she was ok again and started to forgot about that morning incident. She was about to grab something to eat from the fridge when her phone start ringing. She froze immediately when she heard the sound of her phone. She slowly went to find her bag and took out her phone. She didn't need to check the caller's ID to know who was calling her. She took a big breath and picked it up.

"What?"

…

"I thought that we agreed. After I got married you won't disturb me."

…

"What are you talking about? Don't go changing your mind just like that!" Nami's voice started quivering.

…

"Understood." said Nami and tears started falling from her eyes.

…

"Right. I'll be there."

With that Nami hung up her phone and collapsed on the couch behind her. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. Then she went to her room to change her clothes from casual to elegant and left the house.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Thank you sooo much again for the lot of positive reviews.

Here is the forth chapter! I hope you'll like it! :) Reviews are welcome as always! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! Oda-sama does! :D (This was left out from the previous chapter, I think. :P)

* * *

**Secrets**

It was around ten o'clock when Luffy got home which was a bit earlier than the usual. His day didn't turn out the way he wanted to. He wanted to forget about that certain morning incident by cancelling all his meetings and spending the day with his girlfriend. But then Zoro came and confused him with that little speech. All he could think about was Nami. He was really confused. How the hell did she end up on top of him in the morning? The only thing he remembered that he felt something on him and when he opened his eyes she was there. Then she looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes. For a few moments he was completely lost in them. At that moment he didn't care about the position they were in and that he was holding the woman he didn't even want to touch at all. For a few moments everything felt so right. He never felt this before and this totally confused him.

He thought that Hancock would be able to distract him a bit, but that wasn't the case. So he decided to go home earlier and maybe if she would be still awake and they met each other, then he would ask her about the morning. But only in case if they met.

Luffy was in front of the door of his house. He was about to enter but the door was closed. The door was only closed when neither of them was at home. So this meant that Nami was away which was really strange at that time. For a few seconds Luffy felt a little bit of uneasiness but he didn't care about it and went into the house.

An hour passed… and still nothing…

Luffy was sitting in the kitchen. He had already finished his dinner and he was just sitting and … waiting? He didn't even know why he was still in the kitchen. He should enjoy that he is alone in the house again. But somehow he couldn't. The only thing in his mind was that where Nami could be. It was 11 o'clock. She was always at home at this time.

_Ok! This is enough. I should just go back to my room to sleep. Tomorrow I'll have a hard day because I have to catch up with the meetings I cancelled today. I have no time to sitting here waiting for her to come home. I mean I'm not specifically waiting for her. I'm just sitting in the kitchen. It's not like I really want to wait for her, right?_

"AAArrghhhhh! Enough! I'm going to sleep!" cried out Luffy in frustration.

When he stood up and headed out the kitchen, he heard the entrance door opening and closing. He didn't know why but he sighed when he heard it. He was about to sit back to wait Nami to go back to her room. But the only thing he could hear was someone slid down to the ground and started crying silently. Luffy silently walked to the kitchen door and carefully peeked out.

What he saw caused an unknown pain in his chest. Nami was sitting on the floor crying her heart out. Luffy couldn't help but walked to her…

"Oi! Are you ok?" asked quietly not wanting to scare her.

Nami gasped when she heard Luffy's voice. She looked up at him and quickly started to wipe away the tears from her face.

"Oh, Luffy! I-I'm sorry.. I-I thought that you are still not at home… I-I'm sorry…" said Nami and was about to run to her room. But Luffy instinctively grabbed her arm and stopped her. But when he grabbed her arm she winced in pain which was strange as Luffy didn't grab her too strongly. With that he pulled Nami close to him and pulled up the sleeve of her coat revealing a huge bruise on her arm. Nami's eyes widened and she pulled away her arm. Luffy felt some anger starting boiling up inside him. He knew very well that that bruise wasn't there in the morning. Nami was about to run away again.

"Nami! Wait!" said Luffy. Nami froze. He never called her by her name. Luffy used this moment to grab her wrist this time since it wasn't bruised.

"Tell me what happened!" demanded Luffy.

"N-Nothing… I just fell!" said Nami looking to the floor.

"Both of us know that this is not true." said Luffy this time more gently.

Nami felt some tears in her eyes and she was still looking to the floor.

"Nami! Look at me." said Luffy again and he put is other hand under her chin to lift up her head making her to look at him. "Nami! Tell me who did this to you. Don't tell me that you just fell!" said Luffy.

Nami couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Why? Why should I tell you? Does it matter anything to you whether I just fell or not? Look! I said that for me it doesn't matter if you just ignore me. I know that you hate me for stealing your wonderful life. So you don't have to pretend that you care for me." cried out Nami.

Luffy was totally taken aback. His grip loosen on Nami's wrist and she freed herself immediately and ran upstairs to her room. Luffy stayed in complete shock for a few moments. In his head he heard Nami's words again and again.

_I'm not pretending! Dammit! I want to know who did this no matter what!_

He took out his phone from his pocket!

"Robin! I need to talk to you! Could you come to my office tomorrow morning?" said Luffy.

"Yeah! Sure. What happened?"

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Good night!" said Luffy and hung up his phone then he also went upstairs to his room.

The following day Luffy woke up early in the morning although he didn't get too much sleep. When he stepped out of his room he smelled coffee. He made his way down to the kitchen where he found Nami with two cups of coffee.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to be rude." said Nami and with that she gave one of the cups to Luffy.

"It's ok." said Luffy taking a sip from his coffee. Neither of them spoke while they drinking .

"Thanks for the coffee." said Luffy when he finished and he went out of the kitchen. He was about to step out of the house when he saw Nami coming out of the kitchen.

"By the way, I'll call my personal doctor to examine your arm. That bruise seems serious. Next time be more careful." said Luffy and turned to the door to leave the house.

"Wait, I…" Nami wanted to protest but Luffy interrupted her.

"One more thing! Just to make things clear, I never said that I hate you." said Luffy and with that he left the house and closed the door behind him. Nami didn't have any chance to answer. She was just staring the door for a few minutes in complete shock.

When Luffy arrived at his office, Robin had been already waiting for him.

"Thanks Robin that you could come here." said Luffy sitting down in his chair.

"No problem. But what happened I could hear in your voice that something is not ok with you." said Robin.

"Well, it's not me. It's Nami." said Luffy.

"What about her?" asked Robin.

"Something is not ok with her. She is keeping something from me." said Luffy.

"You know, Zoro told about your relationship with Nami. And I'm not surprised at all. If you didn't speak with her you can't expect her to tell you everything about herself." said Robin.

"I know. But this is not that simple. I wouldn't mind if she keeps secrets from me until she won't come home with bruises on her arm."

Robin's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yesterday she came home late. I was in the kitchen when I heard her entering the house. When I left the kitchen I found her on the floor crying. You know that I'm not a cold hearted bastard so I went to her to find out what happened. That was when I noticed the bruise on her arm."

"Did you ask her how she got it? Maybe she just fell." said Robin.

"Yeah and she told that exactly. But I'm not stupid. I know what the difference between a bruise caused by a simple fall and a bruise caused by someone who grip your arms too strongly." said Luffy in a serious tone.

Robin was speechless for a few seconds.

"I see. Then you should call Chopper. I don't understand why you called me instead of him."

"Of course I called Chopper too. I called you here because I would like you to tell me everything you know about her." said Luffy.

"I can tell you a few more things. But I don't understand why you want to know more about her. I don't think this could help you to end this marriage." said Robin.

Luffy looked at Robin with confused eyes.

"Who said that I want to use this information to end the marriage?" asked Luffy a bit nervously.

"I can't see any other reason." said Robin with a slight smile on her face which was hardly noticeable.

Luffy thought about it for a few seconds. Robin's question was absolutely legit.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know only one thing and that is to know who did this to her." said Luffy.

Robin just smiled.

"Alright, I'll help you." said Robin.

Luffy's face lit up a bit.

"Thanks Robin!" said Luffy gratefully.

"What do you know about her?" asked Robin.

"I only know that she is the adopted daughter of a man called Arlong who is the head of a security company and she is a year older than me. That is all." said Luffy.

"I see. Well, of course your father asked me to do some research about her. What you know is true. Nami is an orphan adopted by Arlong. She never knew her real parents; she was a baby when they died. However her first adoptive parent was a woman called Bellemere. She had a mikan growth in Cocoyashi. Nami was raised by her until she was eight. She has an adoptive sister called Nojiko who still lives in Cocoyashi."

"What happened to Bellemere?"

"She died."

"How?"

"Well, this is a mystery for me. Officially she died in an accident, but I found some documents which said that she was killed. Someone shot her. But I couldn't find any witness who could confirm it. Someone said that the only ones who were there when Bellemere died are Nami and her adoptive sister, Nojiko. I went to ask Nojiko about it, but she wasn't willing to answer. She said that I'd better not getting involved in this story. However, she said something else…" here Robin stopped for a few seconds falling deep in thoughts.

"What? What did Nojiko say?" asked Luffy to wake up Robin.

"She said that she hoped you would take care of Nami better than him." said Robin.

Luffy thought about this sentence a bit.

"That is all I know. I don't know if this can help you. But I hope you won't misuse it." said Robin.

Luffy looked at Robin with a serious expression on his face.

"Of course I won't. I just want to find out what happened." said Luffy.

"Alright, now if you excuse me I have to go because I'll have a meeting with your father."

"Yeah, thanks for everything." said Luffy.

As soon as Robin left the office Luffy's phone started ringing.

"Hey, Chopper. Did you managed to go to my place?" asked Luffy.

"Yes. I was there." said Chopper.

"And did you managed to examine Nami's arm?" asked Luffy.

"Well, first she didn't want me to check it but I managed to convince her. You were right. This wasn't caused by a fall. Fortunately nothing serious, so don't worry. It will heal easily." said Chopper.

"Thanks! Chopper I owe you." said Luffy then he said good bye to Chopper and hung up the phone.

That day Luffy went home really late as always. But this time he had really a lot of work to do. It was around midnight when he made it home. The house was dark when he entered but the entrance door was opened so Nami was at home. He quietly went upstairs, but before he would have turned to go to his bedroom, he had stopped. He looked at Nami's door. Then before he could have realised it he was in front of her door and put his hands on the doorknob. Silently pushed it and opened the door. Fortunately she was already asleep. He silently went to her bed and looked at her sleeping form.

Her face was calm and she breathed smoothly. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, but he quickly chased away that thought. That was the moment when he realised where he was.

_Dammit! What the hell am I doing here? And what is more important when did I get here? I should get out of here before she wakes up._

Luffy slowly turned to leave when he heard her moving. He looked back at her only to realise that her face turned into a painful one. The next moment he was already back by her side. She started mumble something. He hardly could understand a word, he could make out only one and that was enough for Luffy to know how he should find out more things about Nami's so-called accident.

He instinctively reached for her hand and grabbed it gently. A few seconds passed and Nami's face started to calm down and finally became peaceful again.

Luffy couldn't help but smiled at her. He stayed for a few more minutes then he let her hand and quietly went out of Nami's room.

When he was in his room he grabbed his phone.

"Oh my god, Luffy! What happened? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" asked a pissed off voice.

"Sorry dad. Anyway you didn't sleep, did you?" asked Luffy.

"I didn't. But still it's midnight." said Dragon.

"Do you still want that big family dinner with you, me, Nami and Arlong?" asked Luffy.

"Of course. Why? I hope you called me because you agree with it." said Dragon.

"Yeah. I want that dinner! Tomorrow!" said Luffy giving his last word a bit more emphasis.

"Finally!" said Dragon. "Wait… what? Tomorrow? What's this hurry?" asked Dragon in disbelief.

"It's nothing. I just thought it over and now I agree with the fact that we should get to know each other more. I never had the chance to have a proper talk with Arlong. That's all. I want it tomorrow, can you arrange it?" said Luffy.

"Fine. I'll call him tomorrow morning." said Dragon.

After Luffy hung up the phone he lied down in his bed and watched the ceiling.

_Tomorrow I'll find out everything…_


End file.
